


The (Blue) Shades of You

by TheWritingDove



Series: The City is Contagious [8]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Turtles, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDove/pseuds/TheWritingDove
Summary: Leonardo is noticing some quirky things about Robin, but he finds it endearing.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The City is Contagious [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063859
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The (Blue) Shades of You

“If you’re going to keep following me,” Robin called out to him one night, “I’d prefer if I knew your name.”

When the blue masked turtle man jumped down in front of her suddenly, Robin jumped back a bit, clutching her bag tightly out of instinct. “Without scaring me!”

“Sorry,” He said, going from kneeling to standing at full height. He had a good couple inches on Robin. “But it’s Leonardo. You can call me Leo, though.”

Robin tilted her head. “Like Leonardo Da Vinci?”

When Leo nodded, Robin grinned shyly. “I love art history. And my name is Robin.” 

Leonardo was learning quite a few things about Robin in his time of appointing himself as her unseen protector, perched on the rooftops as she walked from her job to the subway station. Leonardo liked to people-watch sometimes anyway, but suddenly having Robin to look after was proving to be interesting.

One, she liked birds. She really liked birds. 

On her way home, if a pigeon or small bird happens across her path, she will reach into her pocket and crumble up whatever small snack she had in there on the ground, off to the side so the birds wouldn’t walk in front of pedestrians. She would happily refer to them as “chirpies” or “chirpy birds”, wish them a good day and continue on her way.

When Leo asked her about it, Robin’s cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment that he saw. Robin said to Leo that she had always wanted a pet bird, but she’s in no position to care for one right now, so feeding the birds in the area was the closest she could get. 

“Besides, my roommate gets first dibs on pet choice and it’s a cat,” Robin giggled a bit. “And a bird and cat aren’t a very good combination.” 

Leo let out a chuckle. He couldn’t argue with that. 

Two, she apologized a lot... maybe even a little too much. 

Accidentally got in someone’s way? “I’m sorry!” Bumped into an inanimate object? “I’m sorry!” A car stopped to let her go across the road and she said “Sorry, and thank you!”

In a way, it was adorable when she would apologize to a street pole she had brushed against, and Leo felt it made her more endearing. He couldn’t help but struggle to keep in some laughter when she even apologized to him for taking too long to close up. 

Three, she had a lovely singing voice. 

Sometimes if the mood hit her, she would put her earbuds in and turn on Spotify. Sometimes she took a few moments to find a specific song before slipping her phone safely away in her pocket. When the earbuds were in, she didn’t seem to mind who would hear her singing. Leo certainly enjoyed it. 

“Seasons change and our love went cold,” He could hear her soft voice carried by the wind. “Feed the flame, 'cause we can’t let go…” 

He had no idea what this song was. He figured he could maybe ask Mikey or Donnie later, but he felt content listening to Robin’s singing and imagining the melody that went along with the lyrics. She was definitely the kind of person where if the line or melody didn’t hit her as hard as she was feeling, she would replay the song shortly after. To Leo’s disappointment, she wouldn’t sing every time she restarted, but she would hum a little. If she sang while walking beside him, her cheeks would grow pink and she would stop.

Despite her initial fear of him, she started calling up to him on the rooftops regularly when she would walk home. “We don’t have to talk a lot, but… It’s nicer to walk home with someone, isn’t it?...” Leo agreed, even though he was not on a tight schedule like she was. 

He didn’t know why he was doing this, or why he was getting closer to this girl. He had just happened to be in the area when Robin was being followed and he knew he had to help somehow. But seeing her standing there in the night, her brown hair blowing in the breeze, eyes blown out with fear and intrigue... but she didn't run away from him that night. He felt she was someone who needed to be protected. And deep down, he wanted to be that protector to her.

**Author's Note:**

> iiiiiiiii stink at writing romaaaaaaance I'm sorrrrryyyyyyyy


End file.
